Hermanos, después de todo
by Erazal
Summary: Son eso, hermanos, a pesar de sus diferencias y de el mutuo odio que se tienen. ¿O no? ¿Se preocuparían por la vida del otro, o simplemente, no les importa en absoluto? ¿De verdad Sesshomaru odia a su hermano hasta el punto de dejarle morir?
1. Chapter 1

Hermanos, después de todo.

Las casas de la aldea estaban siendo pasto de las llamas, quemándose con sorprendente rapidez. El fuego devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, creando inmensas cortinas de humo negro que se elevaban al cielo; creando una atmósfera hostil y siniestra.

El cielo parecía ser uno con el fuego. Sus colores eran extrañamente rojizos para esa hora del día, y el reflejo del sol sobre las nubes acrecentaba esta impresión de ver un cielo de sangre y de fuego.

Los aldeanos corrían despavoridos en todas direcciones intentando salvar sus vidas y, en el caso de los más valientes, intentaban ayudar a todo aquel que pudieran. No había tiempo para pensar en salvar sus posesiones.

Muchas personas quedaban atrapadas entre los escombros de las chozas derrumbadas. Vigas de madera envueltas en llamas, muros que se derruían sin el más previo aviso, caballos encabritados por el temor de ser pasto del fuego, chispas de fuego que saltaban por todos lados cuando menos se esperaba...

Los gritos agónicos de los heridos y moribundos retumbaban en los oídos de todos los presentes, desanimándolos y entristeciendo sus corazones.

Era realmente desesperanzador.

Incluso los niños acababan mal. Muchos se asfixiaron con el humo, otros quedaron atrapados entre los escombros de lo que había sido antaño su hogar, otros fueron presa del fuego. Desde luego, quien hubiera provocado aquello no tenía corazón, era inhumano.

Pero tampoco había tiempo para detenerse a buscar al culpable de aquella masacre. Era prioritario salvar a la gente. Cuantas más vidas salvasen, mejor. No había tiempo que perder.

Los aldeanos que ya estaban fuera de peligro observaban impotentes como los suyos morían, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sería demasiado arriesgado volver para intentar ayudar, y no habrían valido la pena el esfuerzo y las vidas de los que los habían ayudado a ellos.

A pesar de que intentaban ser fuertes, muchos no podían evitar exteriorizar su pena en forma de llanto y lágrimas. Desde su posición, los aullidos de dolor y de muerte eran claramente audibles. Aún sin ver gran cosa, aquel sonido era suficiente para estremecer los corazones de los supervivientes. Sabían que muchos de los que morían allí lo hacían lentamente, quemados vivos, experimentando un sufrimiento infinito. La sola idea era angustiante.

Muchos de sus seres queridos se hallaban allí, sufriendo una muerte lenta y agónica, y ellos no podían hacer nada por ellos...

Inuyasha iba en cabeza del grupo, algo malhumorado. Los demás le seguían, pero no parecían muy contentos con él. Sobre todo Kagome. Parecía que estaba algo triste y andaba perdida en sus pensamientos desde que él volvió...

Había vuelto a ir en busca de Kikyo.

Solo había sido necesario divisar una de sus serpientes caza almas en el firmamento, sobrevolando un bosque, para que el medio demonio saliese corriendo en su busca sin tan siquiera dirigirles una mirada o una palabra a sus amigos.

Regresó dos horas más tarde, sin decir nada de lo que había pasado en aquel encuentro entre él y Kikyo.

Kagome tenía muy asumido que Inuyasha seguía amando a la sacerdotisa, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero aun así... se le rompía el corazón cada vez que él decidía ir en su busca. Y sufría mucho con aquella situación.

Aún albergaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiese amarla a ella, que se diese cuenta de que Kikyo pertenecía a su pasado, y ella a su presente... Pero, aunque así fuera... ¿cómo podía tan siquiera pensar en eso, perteneciendo a una época tan distinta a la suya? Tal y como estaban las cosas, poco importaba que Kikyo estuviese muerta. Que viviesen en épocas distintas... ¿no era acaso una separación similar a la que provocaba la muerte?

Inuyasha podía elegir a la que quisiera, y ella no tendría voz en aquel asunto. Y era completamente normal que escogiese a Kikyo, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, ella había sido su primer amor.

Dirigió una vez más su mirada al medio demonio, que seguía sin mirar hacia atrás, obstinado, negándose a pedir perdón o a dar alguna explicación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía cada vez que iba a verla a "ella"? ¿O era que no le importaba hacerle daño?

Frunció levemente el ceño ante este pensamiento. No, no podía ser eso. Había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que sí le importaba, y ella sabía que el chico sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ella. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos cada vez que volvía de un encuentro con Kikyo?

Las voces de sus amigos la hicieron salir de sus confusos pensamientos.

- No falta mucho para llegar a la aldea más cercana- comentó Miroku, calculando el tiempo que llevaban de viaje- En la aldea en la que estuvimos el otro día me dijeron que se encontraba a tan solo un día a pié, y ya casi hemos completado una jornada desde que salimos.

- Sí, tienes razón- confirmó Sango, echándole un rápido vistazo al paisaje.-Conozco estas tierras. Hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí. Si nos damos prisa, no tardaremos en llegar.

Shippo subió de un salto al hombro de Kagome, sorprendiéndola levemente. Ese zorrito era algo inquieto, y muchas veces hacia las cosas demasiado rápido como para que ella se percatase de todo cuanto hacía.

- No podemos tardar mucho en llegar- dijo desde el hombro de la sacerdotisa.- Esta noche es Luna Nueva.

Kagome abrió más los ojos. Sí, era cierto. Aquella noche sería Luna Nueva, y no les convenía estar en medio de ninguna parte, expuestos a toda clase de peligros y demonios, mientras Inuyasha era humano. Sabían defenderse todos perfectamente, pero más valía no correr riesgos.

-Keh- soltó el hanyou, hablando por primera vez desde hacía ya un buen rato- No tenéis por qué preocuparos por eso. Aun en mi forma humana, soy más fuerte que vosotros.

- Sí, claro, "señor todopoderoso", tú eres invencible- ironizó Sango, alzando los ojos al cielo, hastiada del mal humor del hanyou.- Pero eso no quita que seas un insensible y cabezota.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada desafiante. Ella ni se inmutó, y se dedicó a devolverle la mirada, altiva. Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha, posando una mano sobre su hombro, intentando cortar la tensión del ambiente.

-Vamos- dijo en tono conciliador- No comencéis una pelea absurda.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, aunque seguía de mal humor. Sango dejó escapar un suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba enfadado consigo mismo, más que nada, por tratarla de esa manera. Fingía que no le importaba, pero sabía que él se sentía culpable cada vez que iba a ver a Kikyo y la dejaba a ella atrás. Y, además, odiaba las noches de Luna Nueva; odiaba su apariencia humana. Sango, por su parte, no soportaba ver como el hanyou hacía daño a su mejor amiga, y le costaba contenerse y no echárselo en cara.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a Sango, y hablando en apenas un susurro para que Inuyasha no escuchase, le susurró al oído:

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sango, pero no es necesario que actúes así.

La exterminadora la miró con comprensión, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Ya lo sé- la reconfortó, hablando en el mismo tono que ella- Pero sabes que no soporto que te trate así. Es un insensible... Lo aprecio, como os aprecio a todos vosotros, pero a veces no logro entender el por qué de sus acciones. A pesar de que sabe cómo te sientes no hace nada para evitar el daño que te hace.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches negó con la cabeza.

- Él lo sabe, eso es verdad. Pero no digas que no le importa.- dirigió su mirada hacia él, y vio que el muchacho la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando el hanyou se percató de que Kagome lo miraba, un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, y volvió la vista al frente, aparentando indeferencia. Kagome sonrió levemente- Se siente culpable y enfadado consigo mismo, y esa es su manera de manifestarlo. Yo no puedo reprocharle nada, en realidad es muy atento conmigo.

Sango no dijo nada. Comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga, y también un poco los de él. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Kagome. Ella ya había sufrido mucho, y se merecía ser feliz.

Siguieron andando sin decir nada, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Sólo Kagome y Shippo hablaban. El pequeño zorrito no soportaba la tensión que se formaba entre sus compañeros, y se sentía infinitamente mejor si hablaban con normalidad. Así que, ¿qué mejor que apaciguar los ánimos e intentar que todos se relajasen?

Comenzaron a hacerse visibles los primeros rastros de población, con todos aquellos campos cultivados y los senderos que pasaban a ser caminos más transitables. La aldea debía estar muy cerca ya.

De repente, un fuerte olor inundó las fosas nasales del hanyou. Se detuvo súbitamente, sorprendiendo a todo el grupo, que siguió su ejemplo y se quedó inmóvil, dirigiéndose miradas inquisitivas unos a otros.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?- cuestionó el monje, intentando vislumbrar en el paisaje algo fuera de lo normal.

- Huele a humo y sangre- dijo simplemente, y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea.

El cuerpo de Kagome entró en tensión. ¿Otro ataque? ¿Más muertes? Entrecerró los ojos con dolor. ¿Es que la gente no tenía derecho a encontrar paz y vivir una vida tranquila?

Echó a correr detrás del hanyou, y sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirla, mientras se preparaban mentalmente para lo que iban a encontrar cuando llegasen a la aldea.

Sus dedos volvieron a crispar con fuerza la tela de su elegante kimono, haciendo que éste se arrugase. No podía evitar que las lágrimas rodasen libremente por sus mejillas, a pesar de que, siendo quien era, no podía permitirse el lujo de demostrar debilidad. Pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado doloroso.

Los guardias corrían hacia el castillo, que se encontraba en el lugar más elevado de la aldea. Al igual que todas las cabañas, el castillo ardía como una tea, mientras inmensas cortinas de humo negro se elevaban al cielo. Los hombres intentaban acceder al interior del castillo, pero era algo realmente difícil. Los escombros caían sin previo aviso sobre algunos de ellos, y los demás perdían un tiempo precioso sacándolos de debajo de los tablones de madera carbonizada. El castillo, en aquellos momentos, era casi inexpugnable, pero para sus propios habitantes y cualquier persona que tuviera intenciones de entrar.

La mujer veía con impotencia desde un lugar resguardado del peligro como su hogar era pasto de las llamas. Pero lo que la hacía sufrir era saber que su hijo pequeño se encontraba ahí dentro, y la certeza de que era muy improbable sacarlo de allí con vida.

Miró desesperanzada a su marido en la distancia, que trataba inútilmente de acceder al castillo junto a los guardias. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, y estaba muy sucio, al igual que los guardias. Apenas se podían reconocer las facciones de cada uno de ellos entre el humo y el polvo, pero ella sabía que era él por su forma de actuar y por su imponente armadura.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada cargada de dolor al castillo donde se encontraba atrapado su hijo. Cómo le gustaría poder hacer algo por él, en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, mientras sufría interiormente por el destino de su hijo.

Llevaban ya varias horas así, sin ningún resultado, y la noche comenzaba a caer implacable, extendiendo su manto negro por el firmamento, sin la presencia de la plateada luna. El astro rey comenzaba a ocultarse por las montañas del oeste, pero aún manaban algunos haces de luz sobre aquellas desoladas tierras.

Sí, desde luego, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que aquella pesadilla diera comienzo, y aún no terminaba.

Una de sus sirvientas llamó su atención tímidamente. Era muy joven, el cabello azabache lo retenía en una cola baja, y sus ojos grandes y azules brillaban con más fuerza que nunca, resaltando con el color negruzco que había adquirido su piel al ensuciarse con el polvo y el humo. Vestía un sencillo kimono que en aquellos momentos estaba tan sucio como su dueña. Tenía la respiración entrecortada después de haber corrido desde la loma de la colina hasta donde se encontraban los habitantes que quedaban del castillo, y parecía de pronto esperanzada.

- Señora- dijo mientras hacía una leve inclinación. Luego volvió a mirarla con ojos brillantes y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- Han llegado unos viajeros que dicen ser un moje, una exterminadora, una sacerdotisa y unos demonios inofensivos, ¡y han prometido ayudarnos!

La mujer se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo renacer la esperanza en medio del dolor. Su hijo podría salvarse... Al igual que su aldea. De todas formas, prefirió no hacerse muchas ilusiones. Tanto la guardia real como su propio marido llevaban horas intentado rescatar a su hijo sin ningún resultado. ¿Cómo iban a conseguirlo un grupo de muchachos?

- Ya llegan- informó la joven sirvienta, sin dejar de mirar el camino que llevaba al castillo.

Un grupo de aldeanos llegaba corriendo, acompañando al grupo de viajeros. A la cabeza de aquella multitud, se hallaba un chico de pelo plateado, cuya cabeza era coronada por dos orejas de perro. No aparentaba más de dieciséis años, y llevaba un haori rojo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados y era bastante apuesto para ser de ser un medio demonio.

Avanzaba más rápido que los demás, y pronto se situó frente a la mujer.

- Por favor, salva a mi hijo- suplicó la mujer, tomándole del brazo, en cuanto el muchacho estuvo delante suyo, sin importarle que no fuese del todo humano.

El muchacho asintió.

- Se encuentra en el castillo, ¿cierto?- casi afirmó.

La mujer solo asintió, y el muchacho no perdió más tiempo. Corrió velozmente hacia el castillo, dejando a sus amigos atrás. No había tiempo que perder, y sería demasiado arriesgado que ellos se acercasen tanto.

Inuyasha llegó a la gran puerta de roble que había servido como entrada principal al castillo, y que milagrosamente aún se mantenía en pié. La sorteó sin mucha dificultad ante los asombrados ojos de todos los presentes, saltando por encima de ella.

La mujer suspiró esperanzada. Al parecer, ese chico era bastante ágil, y quizás lograse rescatar a su hijo. Suplicó a Buda por aquel el chico volviese a emerger de entre las llamas, con su hijo.

El humo le impedía respirar y le hacía lagrimear, pero eso no lo detuvo. Avanzó con cautela entre los muros y columnas que se consumían con el fuego, intentando visualizar algún rastro de vida humana en medio de aquel caos. Un crujido se escuchó por encima de su cabeza, y se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar quedar sepultado bajo un inmenso tabique de madera. Eso había estado cerca.

- ¡¿Alguien puede oírme?!- exclamó para hacerse oír entre los crujidos de la madera y el repiqueteo del fuego. No hubo respuesta.

Siguió avanzando, internándose aún más en el inmenso castillo. Maldición, le iba a costar salir de allí si se adentraba tanto, pero no podía permitir que aquel niño muriese.

Se encontró en medio de un largo pasillo, y fue abriendo puerta por puerta, pero no encontraba a nadie. La estructura comenzaba a ceder, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que darse prisa.

Finalmente llegó a la última puerta, mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Su cuerpo palpitó, y, ante el horror de Inuyasha, sus garras desaparecieron, su pelo se tornó azabache y sus ojos, marrones: Se había convertido en humano.

El chico maldijo interiormente. Ahora sería más difícil salir de allí.

Abrió la puerta, y al fondo de la inmensa habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo y sollozando, se hallaba un niño de unos diez años, de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y ojos grandes y azules como zafiros. Se notaba que su ropa era costosa, a pesar de estar totalmente ennegrecida por el polvo.

Inuyasha se acercó a él, y le tendió una mano. El niño levantó su mirada hacia él, asustado, pero no dudó y recibió la ayuda que el ahora humano le brindaba.

Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos, y el niño se agarró fuertemente a su cuello, temblando como una hoja.

- No te preocupes, pequeño- lo tranquilizó el muchacho, acariciando los cabellos del niño- Te voy a sacar de aquí sano y salvo, cueste lo que cueste.

El niño sólo se aferró con más fuerza a él, incapaz de hablar. Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, aferrando al niño contra su pecho.

No tardó mucho en atravesar el largo pasillo, y por fin llegó a la recepción. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo realizado y el calor que lo agobiaba, y comenzó a toser cuando el humo comenzó a asfixiarlo. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía rendirse, tenía que sacar a ese niño y llevarlo junto a su madre. Vio como la puerta había caído finalmente, y el padre del niño y algunos guardias esperaban apostados muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. El señor de esas tierras le hizo señales a Inuyasha para que saliera por una abertura de uno de los muros de la habitación, y éste se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

Pero al llegar junto al muro, una columna que sustentaba el techo y se hallaba envuelta en fuego se tambaleó peligrosamente, estaba demasiado cerca de ellos, e Inuyasha solo tuvo tiempo de lanzar al niño a los brazos de su padre. La pesada columna cayó sobre el muchacho, derribándolo. El señor del castillo le gritó algo, pero él ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba inconsciente.

Avanzaban lentamente, y sólo los cantos infantiles de una pequeña niña de ojos castaños llenos de vida y cabello azabache rompían el silencio que rodeaba a la comitiva. Iba sentada a lomos de un demonio de dos cabezas que se asemejaba bastante a un dragón, Ah-Un , y a su lado, un pequeño demonio enteramente verde y de carácter algo malhumorado le reprochaba el haber saltado en brazos del señor Sesshomaru cuando había visto a un demonio lobo.

- Jaken, ya es suficiente- lo cortó de pronto la voz fría del Lord de las tierras de Occidente, sin tan siquiera girarse hacia él.

El pequeño demonio tragó saliva, pero se repuso inmediatamente e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

- Como usted diga, señor Sesshomaru- respondió, sumiso.

- Abuelo Jaken- lo llamó de pronto la inocente niña, a lo que el demonio verde se giró hacia ella de nuevo- Dime, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que me acerque al señor Sesshomaru?

Jaken la miró como si hubiese dicho una estupidez muy grande.

- El señor Sesshomaru es un poderoso demonio, y hay que respetarle, niña tonta- escupió, alzando de nuevo la voz.

- Jaken- volvió a reprenderle el demonio de ojos dorados, con un timbre peligroso y de advertencia en su voz.

El pequeño demonio volvió a ponerse nervioso, y tras hacer otra reverencia, se disculpó de una manera un tanto exagerada y trató de no caer en los juegos de la niña en el resto del camino.

Sesshomaru caminaba silencioso, como siempre, oteando el horizonte. Esa noche no había luna, y solo las estrellas permitían algo de visibilidad.

Llegaron a la orilla de un río, y Sesshomaru vio los tonos anaranjados que adquiría el cielo detrás de unas colinas situadas al este.

Frunció el ceño, deteniendo su marcha repentinamente. No estaba amaneciendo, puesto que acababa de anochecer. Entonces, ¿por qué el cielo estaba de ese color en aquella zona?

Comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, siendo seguido de inmediato por sus acompañantes, que no entendían la reacción del taiyoukai.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Sesshomaru?-inquirió Rin, agarrándose fuertemente a su montura.

El hombre no respondió, y la pequeña no volvió a preguntar. Seguramente se enteraría cuando llegasen a su destino, y más valía no hacer enfadar a Jaken.

Corrieron durante cinco minutos, ya que tanto el señor Sesshomaru como Ah-Un eran considerablemente veloces. Sesshomaru podría haberse tele transportado directamente a aquel lugar, pero no quería dejar a sus acompañantes detrás, y le había prohibido a Ah-Un acercarse volando ya que no sabía que les esperaba, y volando serían un blanco fácil en caso de ataque.

Cuando llegaron y vieron que se trataba de un incendio, el Lord de las tierras de Occidente se relajó. Pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en la aldea. Ahí se encontraban los humanos que viajaban con su medio hermano, y gracias a su olfato descubrió que él también se encontraba allí, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Entonces, vio como uno de los aldeanos se acercaba a la muchacha que acompañaba normalmente a su hermano, y que, tras decirle algo, el rostro de ella cambió a uno de miedo. Rápidamente, el grupo se perdió de su vista al salir corriendo detrás de aquel hombre.

Algo grave había pasado.

- ¡Vamos, con cuidado!- exclamó, dirigiéndose a sus hombres.

Los guardias hacían todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para sacar al muchacho que había rescatado al príncipe de las llamas, pero resultaba una tarea costosa y complicada, por no decir imposible para ellos. Pero debían darse prisa, o de lo contrario, aquel muchacho moriría.

Inuyasha no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que cayó en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo la enorme columna, y el fuego se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a él.

A los guardias se les hacía sumamente difícil el simple echo de entrar a lo que antaño había sido la recepción del castillo, donde se encontraba ahora el chico. No hacían más que quitar escombros para poder abrir un pequeño pasaje para al menos una persona, pero cuando parecía que lo lograban se derruía otro muro, obligándoles a empezar desde cero.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban, y el señor del castillo se giró en dirección al sonido. Vio que se trataba de los amigos del muchacho. Sus semblantes eran de total preocupación y tristeza, y el pequeño demonio zorro era incapaz de contener su llanto.

Cuando la muchacha de cabellos azabaches vio la situación del chico, se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Su rostro palideció, y sus lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse.

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo llamó desesperadamente el niño zorro, mientras luchaba por liberarse de los brazos del monje que le impedían acercarse a él.

- ¿Lograran sacarlo de ahí?- preguntó el monje, intentando que su voz sonara despreocupada, sin mucho éxito.

El señor del castillo suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos- respondió con sinceridad- Pero no sé cuanto tiempo tardaremos en sacarlo, o si... Perdónenme por decir esto en un momento así, pero... no sé si lograremos sacarlo a tiempo- dijo, apesadumbrado- Lo siento mucho.

La sacerdotisa dejó escapar un sollozo y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, tapando su rostro con sus manos. Los semblantes de los otros se oscurecieron, y el zorrito lloró con renovadas energías.

- Lo siento de veras- repitió el señor del castillo- Él se ha arriesgado tanto por la vida de mi hijo, y entiendo vuestro dolor, puesto que antes de que éste muchacho llegase yo me sentía igual por el destino que le depararía a mi hijo si no sucedía un milagro.

- Entiendo- suspiró el monje, cabizbajo. Necesitaban un milagro para salvar a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde está el idiota de mi medio hermano?- se oyó una voz fría e imponente, que los amigos reconocieron al instante.

Todos se giraron en dirección a esa voz, claramente sorprendidos.

- ¿Ses... Sesshomaru?- tartamudeó Kagome, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

El taiyoukai no respondió ni dijo nada, sino que siguió avanzando hasta situarse al lado de la muchacha, y buscó con la mirada a su medio hermano. Lo que vio le sorprendió, aunque se cuidó de no demostrarlo. El estúpido de su hermano estaba atrapado entre las llamas, inconsciente y en su forma humana. Y estaba en grave peligro.

No supo por qué, pero su corazón se encogió. No entendió a qué se debía aquella sensación tan extraña, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que salvar a su hermano, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que Rin estaba en peligro.

Sin decir nada, se internó en el castillo ante los asombrados ojos de los compañeros de su hermano. No se inmutaba ni un ápice, pero le estaba costando un poco hacerse paso hasta su hermano, debido a todos los escombros que encontraba a su paso y al cuidado que debía tener si no quería que toda la estructura se derrumbase sobre sus cabezas.

Tardó bastante tiempo en llegar a la sala en la que se encontraba el muchacho inconsciente. Por fortuna, éste aún respiraba, aunque dificultosamente. Pero las llamas lamían parte de su cuerpo, así que Sesshomaru no perdió más tiempo y trató de levantar la columna. Era bastante pesada, pero después de dos intentos, consiguió apartarla de encima del cuerpo de su hermano. Lo cogió sin mucha delicadeza y dio un gran salto hacia el exterior del recinto, antes de que éste se derrumbara por completo con un estruendoso ruido de madera entrechocándose y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Llegó junto a los amigos de su hermano, que lo miraban con agradecimiento y claramente reconfortados.

Dejó a su hermano en manos de Kagome, que le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida al muchacho, con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos.

El taiyoukai no dijo nada, manteniéndose en su posición imperturbable y serena, pero le dirigió una disimulada mirada preocupada a su hermano. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero el demonio ya no podía hacer nada más por él.

Sin una sola palabra, el gran Sesshomaru se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

Kagome abrazó con fuerza al inconsciente Inuyasha, acariciando su cabello negro.

- Oh, Inuyasha... Gracias a Dios que estás vivo...- sollozaba, hablando con un hilo de voz.

Shippo se acercó corriendo a la pareja, e inmediatamente se aferró con fuerza al muchacho, llorando.

- Inuyasha... Me asustaste, tonto- hipó.

Todos los demás se relajaron al ver esta escena. Finalmente, el muchacho estaba a salvo de un peligro inminente.

- Hay que ocuparse de él- señaló de pronto el señor del castillo, refiriéndose a Inuyasha.- Su vida aún corre peligro, hay que dejar que le vea un médico.

Miroku asintió lentamente.

- Sí, claro...- respondió, dándose cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón.

Él y Sango se acercaron a Kagome, que aún sujetaba el cuerpo del chico, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Desde luego, les había sorprendido la forma de actuar de Sesshomaru. ¿Sería posible que apreciase la vida de su hermano, después de todo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!! Antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado. En un principio, se trata de un One-shot, pero si ustedes quieren que continúe la historia, por mí no habrá problema. Todo depende de ustedes. Me dicen si les ha gustado, y si quieren que lo continúe.

Un besazo a tods, se me cuidan.

Atte: Erazal


	2. Chapter 2: Sorprendente verdad

Capítulo 2: Sorprendente verdad.

Las personas no dejaban de entrar y salir de la pequeña choza que estaba siendo empleada provisionalmente para atender a los enfermos y heridos, causando cierto revuelo en el lugar. El aire apestaba a plantas medicinales y a sangre y sudor de las personas que allí se encontraban. La choza constaba de una solo estancia lo suficientemente amplia para acoger a tal abrumadora cantidad de heridos y a las personas que se ocupaban de su atención, y era tenuemente iluminada por varias antorchas dispersadas de modo que alumbrasen lo suficiente las zonas que habían dedicado a las intervenciones más serias. Y era precisamente en una de esas zonas, bastante alejada de la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraba Kagome arrodillada junto a un inconsciente Inuyasha. El muchacho estaba tendido sobre un futón algo desgastado, pero no habían podido encontrar nada mejor dada la situación.

La joven sacerdotisa no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, inquieta. Llegaban heridos a cada momento, en cuanto eran librados de ser pasto de las llamas que consumían sus casas sin piedad, y ella sentía la necesidad de ayudar en cuanto pudiese, pero se veía incapaz de moverse del lado de su amigo, profundamente preocupada por su estado. La mayoría de los que llegaban precisando de atención sufrían quemaduras de distintos grados, y otros pocos simplemente estaban inconscientes debido a que habían inhalado algo de humo. Todo aquel con cierto conocimiento sobre medicina era traído también a la choza, poniéndolo inmediatamente a cargo de algún herido. No daban abasto, y cada vez llegaban más y más personas que precisaban atención urgente.

El señor del castillo apareció repentinamente tras la esterilla que hacía de puerta, captando inmediatamente todas las miradas. Al hombre pareció no importarle que todos los presentes lo mirasen fijamente, y recorrió ansioso con la mirada todos los rostros hasta dar con el de la joven sacerdotisa. Se acercó a ella cruzando a zancadas la habitación, e inmediatamente los demás volvieron a lo suyo, haciendo que el alboroto volviese a reinar entre ellos. Las facciones de su rostro seguían sin ser totalmente reconocibles debido a que aún no se había quitado los restos de hollín, demasiado ocupado ayudando a salvar a todo aquel que pudiese. Cuando llegó junto a la joven, hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Desde que Inuyasha había salvado a su hijo, todos en la aldea los trataban con respeto, como si ellos fuesen los mismísimos gobernantes de la aldea.

- No tardará en llegar alguien que se ocupará de tu amigo- le informó, algo apesadumbrado.- Siento no haber podido venir antes.

- No se preocupe, le agradezco mucho su preocupación- sonrió, como si intentara respaldar sus propias palabras.

El hombre sonrió levemente, aparentemente aliviado.

- Os estaré eternamente agradecido. No solo habéis salvado a mi hijo, sino que además seguís ayudándonos.- su voz estaba cargada de gratitud, y Kagome no dudo de la sinceridad de sus palabras.- El monje, la exterminadora y los dos demonios están haciendo un gran trabajo- aseguró- Han salvado en un momento más vidas de las que nosotros hubiésemos sido capaces en toda una noche.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. No esperaba menos de sus amigos.

- ¿Aún quedan muchas personas sin evacuar?- preguntó, mientras miraba de soslayo a los ya de por sí numerosos heridos.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

- La gran mayoría ha sido ya evacuada, aunque aún quedan algunas personas atrapadas en sus casas en la zona este de la aldea. Pero estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de tus amigos no tardaremos en sacarles de ahí- la tranquilizó.

La muchacha asintió y volvió su mirada a Inuyasha, su preocupación centrándose únicamente en él ahora que sabía que los demás estaban bien. Rozó con sus dedos su mejilla, con infinita ternura. Él pareció reaccionar ante el contacto y cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, despertando, y enfocó su mirada en la de Kagome, algo aturdido.

Kagome se sobresaltó.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, te he despertado- murmuró, apenada.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No... Da igual.- susurró apenas. Intentó incorporarse pero dos manos lo obligaron a quedarse tal y como estaba. Miró a Kagome algo contrariado.- Quiero levantarme- protestó.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible por el momento.- replicó ella, vigilándolo con la mirada.- Tenemos que esperar a que estés completamente recuperado, y después, solo después, te dejaré levantarte de ese futón.

- Y no será la única que te impedirá moverte de aquí hasta que te cures- dijo el señor del castillo, hablando por primera vez desde que el chico se despertó. Se sentó junto a Kagome, muy cerca del chico.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué os hace pensar que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados?

Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro, exasperada. Cuando a ese muchacho se le metía algo en la cabeza ya se podía ir preparando el mundo... ¡Era un cabezota! No había otra palabra para describirlo. Para colmo era tremendamente orgulloso, y eso a veces le traía demasiados problemas.

- Será mejor que descanses- le aconsejó el hombre. Luego se volvió hacia Kagome- Tengo que marcharme- informó- Puede que mis hombres y tus amigos necesiten ayuda para salvar a las personas que aún no han sido rescatadas.- Ella asintió. Clavó su mirada en Inuyasha, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, el hombre sonrió al muchacho- Te debo la vida de mi hijo. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

Sin una palabra más, el señor del castillo se puso en pié, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y tras cruzar la amplia habitación, desapareció tras la esterilla por la cual había entrado.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un gruñido, malhumorado.

- No me voy a quedar acostado aquí solo porque él me lo diga.

- No te lo dice él, sino yo.- corrigió Kagome.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsivo?

- Keh- fue su respuesta. Intentó sentarse, incapaz de permanecer tranquilo, pero un agudo dolor en su columna y costillas le hizo caer de nuevo tumbado en el futón, mientras no podía evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y estuvo a punto de coger al muchacho entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¡No te muevas!- le regañó.- Estás herido, y aún estoy dando las gracias al cielo porque no estás muerto...- murmuró. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron cuando mencionó esas palabras, e Inuyasha la miró con preocupación esta vez. No recordaba nada después de haber lanzado al niño a los brazos de su padre. Todo se había vuelto negro para él justo después de aquello.

El muchacho se giró como buenamente pudo para poder mirar a Kagome a la cara, dejando de lado el dolor que lo atravesó con cada pequeño movimiento.

- Kagome...- susurró. Pudo ver que las lágrimas acudían a los ojos de la muchacha, y un terrible nerviosismo se apoderó de él. El corazón comenzó a latir violentamente dentro de su pecho. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y más aún si esa mujer era Kagome.- Kagome, no llores, por favor...

Ella se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la cara y reprimió un sollozo. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, accedió a su petición y después de haber esperado unos segundos para tratar de calmarse, la joven se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus suaves mejillas.

- Lo siento- se disculpó. Luego dejó escapar una pequeña risita- Puedo llegar a ser tonta a veces...

Inuyasha secó con sus dedos una lágrima traviesa que amenazaba con deslizarse por el rostro de ella, con tanta delicadeza que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió, como si la muchacha estuviese hecha con la más fina porcelana. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por esa muestra de cariño. Él no solía apreciar el contacto con las personas, aunque ella sabía que no soportaba la soledad, y eso fue quizás lo que hizo que su corazón pegara un brinco. Fue solo un roce, una pequeña caricia, pero hizo que se le erizara el vello en la nuca.

Inuyasha apartó enseguida su mano de ella, no sintiéndose dueño de sus actos. Al verla llorar, tan indefensa, tan pequeña, algo en su interior había estallado, algo que le decía que tenía que protegerla. Inevitablemente, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y él apartó su mirada de la suya, como si de esa forma pudiese evitar que ella viese el sonrojo que se comenzaba a extender por su rostro. Carraspeó para disimular.

- No hablemos de eso ahora. Ya pasó, así que no merece la pena preocuparse por ello- le dijo con demasiada ternura en la voz, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por que su voz sonara con un timbre de indeferencia.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, tienes razón- trató de sonreír, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca que en realidad estaba muy lejos de parecer una sonrisa. Decidió que no valía la pena fingir delante de él, y que lo mejor sería hablar despreocupadamente, intentando arrinconar en algún lugar de su mente los sucesos más recientes.- Fuiste muy valiente al salvar a aquel niño. Ahora todos en la aldea saben que tienes un buen corazón.- Comentó, sintiéndose de nuevo muy orgullosa de él. Era increíble como había cambiado ese chico. Se había convertido en una persona que se preocupaba antes de los demás que de sí misma, una persona que era capaz de entregarlo todo por aquellos a los que amaba, una persona cariñosa, a pesar de que se cuidaba de demostrar lo contrario en todo momento.

El sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho esta vez fue demasiado evidente. Para Inuyasha poco importaba la opinión de la gente, pero oír aquello de los labios de Kagome...

- Keh- soltó. No sabía qué decir. Se sentía tan bien al saber que Kagome estaba orgullosa de él que todo lo demás carecía de importancia en esos momentos.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta al darse cuenta de que todos los que estaban en la cabaña habían abandonado nuevamente sus correspondientes tareas y, al igual que ellos, tenían sus miradas clavadas con cierta curiosidad en la puerta. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que fuera había cierto alboroto. Se podían escuchar claramente los gritos furiosos de una anciana, aunque desde su posición no podían entender sus palabras. Después, el ruido de pasos lentos pero firmes se hizo perfectamente audible para todos, al igual que el sonido de lo que parecían objetos de metal entrechocándose. Sin previo aviso, la esterilla fue apartada con brusquedad, con tanta brusquedad que quedó colgando solo por una de las esquinas de la tela, y una silueta oscura, bajita y algo rechoncha quedó recortada por la luz de las llamas del exterior. La figura dio unos pasos más, adentrándose completamente en el interior de la habitación y haciéndose visible para los presentes al ser bañada por la luz de las antorchas que se hallaban dispersas, colgadas en las paredes.

Inuyasha pudo apreciar que se trataba de una mujer bastante anciana y regordeta. Tenía el rostro surcado de arrugas y los labios finos fuertemente apretados. Sus ojos negros como el carbón eran como dos profundos pozos repletos de sabiduría, no tenía cejas y su pelo canoso estaba recogido en una cola baja. Vestía una especie de kimono holgado completamente blanco y tenía una cuerda amarrada a la cintura, de la que colgaban numerosas hierbas y objetos que él no supo reconocer. Tenía un colgante alrededor del cuello, hecho con lo que parecían dientes y huesos de animales, y se apoyaba en un tosco bastón de madera para poder mantenerse en pié sin dificultad.

La anciana dejó escapar un gruñido malhumorado y comenzó a caminar lentamente ayudándose de su bastón, escrutando con la mirada cada rostro, acompañada por el sonido de los cacharros de metal y el golpe seco que se producía cada vez que el bastón hería las tablas de madera que conformaban el suelo.

Todas las personas que se hallaban mirándola parecieron levemente divertidas ante la actitud de la anciana, y lejos de sorprenderse por su inesperada irrupción, siguieron trabajando como si nada, preocupados nuevamente por la salud de los heridos.

La anciana, por su parte, también parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de los que la rodeaban, y si no era así, tampoco demostró que le importase lo más mínimo. Siguió caminando con su avance lento y algo torpe, pero decidido, hasta la zona en la que se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome, sin dejar de escrutar en ningún momento las acciones y los rostros de todos los que encontraba a su paso. Su mirada era indescifrable, y no había ninguna emoción en sus ojos que delatase qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Finalmente, su mirada se encontró con los dos jóvenes, y sus ojos parecieron brillar.

- ¡Sois vosotros!- exclamó con voz chillona, aunque algo parecida a un gruñido. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de la mujer, mientras se preguntaban qué querría de ellos y por qué los conocía. La mujer se dirigió hacia ellos a pasos agigantados esta vez, con una vitalidad y energía sorprendentes para alguien de su edad. Cuando llegó junto a ellos los observó con ojo crítico, y luego asintió para sí misma.- Sí, no puedo equivocarme: una muchacha de cabellos negros como ébano y ropas extrañas y un muchacho de cabellos largos y negros y completamente vestido de rojo.

Kagome arrugó levemente la boca y frunció el ceño, algo disgustada con los comentarios de la mujer. Precisamente ella no era quién para ir diciendo por ahí que la gente vestía de forma extraña.

- ¿Quién es usted?- inquirió la chica, dejando de lado su disgusto, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por saber quién era esa pintoresca mujer.

La anciana la miró como si ella hubiese dicho algo sumamente irrespetuoso, y durante un momento Inuyasha pensó que iba a gritarle algo a Kagome, pero la anciana pareció pensárselo mejor y tras gruñir otra vez respondió con su voz chillona:

- Soy Arashi, la sacerdotisa y experta en medicina de esta aldea- dijo simplemente. Luego se volvió a Inuyasha, sin hacer nada por ocultar su malhumor. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró al chico desde su altura- Así que eres tú el muchachito que salvó la vida del hijo del señor del castillo, ¿eh?

Inuyasha no sintió mucha simpatía por la mujer, pero intentó que no se dieran cuenta. El echo de que fuese una mujer anciana no le daba derecho a ir dando miradas malhumoradas y desafiantes a todo aquel que pasara delante de sus narices. Inspiró profundamente antes de contestar, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

- Sí- confirmó.

La mujer pareció sonreír levemente ante su respuesta, pero enseguida su rostro volvió a ser de piedra, salvo por su constante expresión malhumorada, e Inuyasha llegó a preguntarse si no habrían sido sólo imaginaciones suyas. Entonces la mujer desató la cuerda que ceñía su vestido a la cintura, y sin muchos miramientos la dejó caer pesadamente al suelo con todos los objetos que estaban atados a ella incluidos, provocando un ruido estrepitoso. Algunos de los que se ocupaban de cuidar de los heridos la miraron con caras de pocos amigos, pero ella volvió a emitir un poderoso gruñido y enseguida apartaron sus miradas de ella.

- Así me gusta- dijo Arashi, refiriéndose a los que la habían mirado desaprobadoramente.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Sin duda se trataba de un mujer bastante peculiar, esa Arashi.

La anciana se sentó ceremoniosamente junto al futón del muchacho, no sin antes pedirle a Kagome de manera no muy educada que se hiciese a un lado. La joven sacerdotisa no dijo nada, pero Inuyasha notó por su expresión que a ella tampoco le causaba mucha simpatía la anciana.

- Me ha sido encomendada la tarea de curarte- informó Arashi, no muy animada- Siendo la mejor curandera de la aldea, el señor del castillo ha pensado en mí antes que en otra persona para ocuparse de aquel que ha salvado la vida de su hijo...

Inuyasha pudo ver como Kagome alzaba una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a la anciana mujer. Podría haber afirmado que su compañera estaba pensando lo mismo que él: esa mujer no podía quejarse de baja autoestima.

- Antes que nada habrá que ver qué tienes, ¿no?- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Comenzó a desatar con sus dedos apergaminados la parte superior del haori de Inuyasha, dejando su pecho al descubierto para poder examinarlo mejor y buscar posibles heridas y contusiones.- Hmm...- dejó escapar, mientras comenzaba a presionar la zona de las costillas.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, sorprendido. Ahora era consciente del dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

- Tienes cuatro costillas rotas- le infirmó Arashi.- Y que la columna de madera casi te halla aplastado seguro que te hace tener unos bonitos dolores de espalda durante los próximos días. Lo único que puedo hacer es vendarte, y tú tendrás que descansar.

Inuyasha asintió, resignándose a su suerte. No le quedaría más remedio que hacer lo que aquella mujer y Kagome le decían.

- Entonces no es nada grave, ¿no?- preguntó Kagome.

Arashi comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que estaban atadas en la cuerda, en busca de una pomada y vendajes.

- Claro que no, niña. Este muchachito ha tenido mucha suerte de ser rescatado de las llamas justo a tiempo.

Inuyasha se tensó inmediatamente. Él no sabía nada de eso, ¿cómo que lo habían rescatado?

- ¿Qué?- exclamó.

Kagome asintió, confirmando las palabras de la mujer ante la incredulidad de Inuyasha.

- Quedaste atrapado entre los escombros, y los hombres del señor del castillo no eran capaces de sacarte... –dudó antes de terminar la frase, pero decidió que sería mejor decirle toda la verdad ya que, tarde o temprano, acabaría por enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.- De pronto apareció Sesshomaru y te salvó.

Inuyasha saltó como si lo hubieran pinchado.

- ¿Sesshomaru?- repitió, sin dar crédulo a lo que escuchaban sus orejas.

- No sé si ese demonio del que habláis se llama de verdad Sesshomaru, pero he de admitir que parecía muy poderoso- comentó la anciana, mientras aplicaba una pomada en el torso del muchacho.

Kagome suspiró.

- Sí, era Sesshomaru. Le debes la vida a tu hermano.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sin poder creerlo. Tenía que tratarse de una broma... ¿El frío y poderoso Sesshomaru, que tanto le odiaba, que había intentado matarlo en numerosas ocasiones, iba a molestarse en salvarle la vida? Por la expresión seria de Kagome pudo adivinar que no se trataba de una broma. Buscó con la mirada a Tessaiga. La espada, herencia de su padre, reposaba al lado del futón, envainada.

- No quería la Tessaiga- dijo Kagome, después de seguir su mirada y adivinar lo que estaba pensando.- Solo te salvó, y después se marchó.

- No puedo creerlo...-murmuró Inuyasha.

- Pues créetelo, jovencito- saltó la anciana, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.- Nunca había visto a un demonio salvar la vida a un humano. Y decís que es tu hermano, ¿eh?

- Medio hermano- la corrigió Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?- la anciana abrió más sus ojos negros, curiosa.- Tú eres un humano y el un demonio...

Inuyasha negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Sólo soy humano durante esta noche. Cuando salga el sol, me convertiré en un medio demonio.- explicó.

- Con que eres un medio demonio...- la anciana se encogió de hombros.- Mejor para ti, tus heridas curarán más rápido.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sorprendieron de que se lo tomase con tanta tranquilidad, como si tratar con demonios o medio demonios fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Bueno, ya está- anunció Arashi, en cuanto terminó de colocar el vendaje. Volvió a atar a la cuerda lo que había usado para curar al muchacho, se puso en pié con la ayuda de su bastón, y volvió a ceñirse la cuerda a la cintura.- Ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí- declaró- Muchachito, para terminar de curarte tendrás que descansar, ¿me has oído?

- Sí- suspiró Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos, tumbado sobre el futón.

- No quiero escuchar que te levantas de aquí antes de tiempo- casi amenazó, volviendo a soltar uno de sus típicos gruñidos.- Tengo que irme ya, hay otras personas a las que tengo que atender. ¡Ah! Y el pequeño zorrito que os acompaña está muy preocupado, creo que no tardará en llegar.

Y, efectivamente, como si hubiese escuchado las palabras de la anciana, el pequeño Shippo apareció tras la esterilla, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El niño los vio y corrió hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Justo como yo decía- rió la anciana, y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ellos con su caminar algo torpe y el sonido de los cacharros y del bastón golpeando el suelo acompañándola en todo momento.

Shippo casi saltó encima de Inuyasha, pero éste fue capaz de cogerlo en brazos antes de que se pegara a él como una lapa y le hiciese daño sin querer, quedando el niño suspendido en el aire unos centímetros por encima de su propio cuerpo, que seguía en la misma postura en la que lo dejó la anciana.

- ¡Inuyasha, estás bien!- exclamó el pequeño, quien no cabía en sí de tanta alegría.

- Ya lo sé- fue la respuesta del chico, aparentemente indiferente. El niño pareció entristecerse ante el frío recibimiento, pero entonces Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y lo abrazó, sin importarle el dolor que le provocaban las costillas rotas.- Me han dicho que te preocupaste por mí.

Shippo volvió a sonreír de nuevo con ganas, aún encima de Inuyasha.

- Sí- admitió- Esta vez creí que ibas a morir. Pero tuvimos suerte, porque gracias a que Sesshomaru pasaba por aquí casualmente, estás aún vivo.

Kagome cogió entonces a Shippo entre sus brazos, separándolo de Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que te vallas a dormir ya, ¿no crees?- le preguntó con ternura.

El niño hizo una mueca.

- Quiero quedarme con vosotros- protestó.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro, pero finalmente sonrió.

- Está bien. Pero te advierto que aquí no estarás muy cómodo.

- Me da igual- declaró, saltando de los brazos de la joven sacerdotisa y yendo al lado de Inuyasha.- Yo quiero quedarme con vosotros.

No fueron capaces de negárselo, e Inuyasha le ofreció dormir en el futón junto a él, lo que el niño aceptó gustoso. Kagome sonreía enternecida por la escena. Lo que había pasado esa noche había servido para unirlos más, a todos. Se preguntó si lo ocurrido también afectaría a la relación de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y si serviría para que estrecharan sus lazos como hermanos.

CONTINUARÁ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Al final decidí continuar este fic porque en otras páginas y foros también me lo pidieron, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**TanInu: **Cómo me alegra verte también en este fic honey. ( XD No sé de quién me suena esa palabra). Bueno, al final decidí que no se quedaría como One-shot. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y me des algunas ideas para el siguiente. Y sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Cuando escribes varias historias a la vez se mezclan todas en tu cabeza. Con respecto a futuras actualizaciones, creo que tardarán un poco, más que nada, porque voy a estar separada de internet. Espero que podamos hablar pronto por el msn o en otro lado, hace tiempo que no sabemos la una de la otra. (Y tampoco sé de tus actualizaciones).

**Lalix: **Hola! Gracias por decirme lo de la forma de escribir, y sí, también otras personas me han dicho que la historia da para algo más largo. Me alegra que te gustara el primer cap, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo!

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Me decís que os ha parecido, qué debería mejorar, cambiar, etc...

Saludos a todos!!

Atte: Erazal.


End file.
